Simon Fitzgerald
Simon Fitzgerald, also known as The Purple Man, is a child murderer and the twin brother of Fritz Glade. Description Appearance Simon is a tall, slender bald man. He has long arms and legs, and typically wears glasses. He is normally seen wearing purple clothing. Personality Simon is a self-centered, selfish person that focuses mainly on extending his own longevity. Although he gains no pleasure from hurting people, he is willing to do anything to increase his lifespan. However, he also genuinely cares about his brother and is willing to sacrifice all of the blood he collected for his experiments to save him. Story Simon is the twin brother of Jeremy Fitzgerald, they were born in November 1968. He and Jeremy grew up together but had vastly different interests. When Simon entered his late teen years, he developed an obsession to give himself eternal life. Somehow, he learned that the secret to eternal life was held in blood, so he started doing experiments with his own blood. However, the experiments never produced anything successful or tangible. He was then hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and he saw an opportunity to get more blood for his experiments, so he decided to murder the children. Starting at 1984, he murdered 20+ children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and severely hurt the company's reputation. He typically murdered the children in groups of 5, although he did murder some individual children. He also led the rumours about "the Purple Man" to start, describing him as a tall, purple figure with glowing eyes that killed children. Some stories said that he enjoyed it, while others claimed that it was the company trying to cover up fatal malfunctions from the animatronics. Simon eventually managed to successfully grant himself an extra life of sorts with the children's blood. He then went to the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to see who's blood worked on him, attempting to dismantle Freddy Fazbear to inspect the DNA left behind from the blood. However, soon after he succeeded, his brother, Jeremy, was mistaken for him by Toy Bonnie and was bitten in the frontal lobe. Simon still cared about his brother, so he took the extra blood he had leftover from the experiments and donated them to the hospital that Jeremy was at so he could have a blood transfusion. This ended up saving Jeremy's life. Simon never saw Jeremy again. People became aware of who the Purple Guy was, and started a campaign called "Find Simon". Despite their best efforts though he was never able to be found. He went into hiding and then presumably lead a fairly normal life. However, after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down, he decided to go back to collect DNA to see who's blood worked on him and who's didn't. However, the spirits didn't leave the animatronics, so after he destroyed them they were freed. They managed to trap Simon in the safe room while the fifth spirit came and chased him around. Simon, fearful for his life, ran around the room and was panicking before he saw the Spring Bonnie costume he used to murder them. Thinking that it would allow them to mistake him for an animatronic instead of recognising him, he entered the suit. He forgot about the safety required to operate them and stood up, laughing in relief. This caused the sensitive spring locks to suddenly snap, causing a springlock failure as the animatronics watched Simon succumb to the spring trap. Simon didn't die though. His serum that would grant him another life was successful. It allowed him to survive the spring trap, but he was only half alive. He was still physical and able to move around, but he was also able to interact with the spirit world. He was trapped in the secret room for 30 years. Eventually, the people from Fazbear's Fright came along and took him for their horror attraction. Phone Dude knew that there was a dead person inside of the animatronic, but he decided to take it anyway. The Fazbear's Fright people were also working on an arcade game to celebrate the past of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and one night after Springtrap was found it was finished and Phone Dude decided to give it a test play. The game played well, but there were glitches found throughout the game. Eventually, Phone Dude followed through the Shadow Freddy path of the game, and it started to become significantly different than what was planned. Springtrap then started to talk through the arcade machine, telling Phone Dude about his true motives for the murders of the children. After that, he jumpscared and killed Phone Dude. Five nights after Springtrap was found, Fazbear's Fright was burned down, which burned away most of Springtrap, killing him. All that was left of him was a disembodied head. Jeremy, now under the name of Fritz, found the head, recognised Simon's skull underneath Springtrap's mask as Simon and decided to give his brother a proper funeral before deciding to try to bring his brother back to life via an AI replica of him called Simon. Trivia * In the 2015 version of the lore, Simon was originally called Wake. ** This was to match the WeaselWare logo (WW), which was going to have originally stood for "Where's Wake". ** The name Wake was also a reference to the Purple Man "waking up" his brother through the blood donation, helping him survive the frontal lobe surgery after the bite. * Shadow Freddy and Glitch Bonnie are both representations of Simon. ** Shadow Freddy is a rumor born out of the purple guy's legend: after simon murdered a child at a location, that location would be considered "cursed" and it would cease being Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and become Shadow Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where Shadow Freddy would be a corrupted version of Freddy that would help Simon. ** Glitch Bonnie is a representation of Simon halfway stuck between the spirit world and human world, as his experiments partially worked and kept him alive while also allowing his spirit to have more freedom than a normal spirit. Gallery Humansimon.png|Simon's design drawn by StupidButterfly Memory Card 18b.png|Simon's Memory Card Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:POPGOES Category:Five Nights at Freddy's